Four hero prophecy
by alecofeqeuistria
Summary: The power of four writers and their OC's unite in this story of adventure and slight humor.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first chapter of my all new story:Four hero prophecy. You will read about Mat, Azazel,Flamesinger, and Night waves. so here you go.**

**** watch?v=u9RNVPAAvzY

**Azazel's POV:**

****I sat next to a river staring at my reflection.I looked so evil, with the dark energy swirling around me and my black scales with red spines flowing down my back.I wished that everything could go back to the way it was without everypony thinking that I was some kind of monster.I wished that I could go somewhere else.

All of a sudden, as if my wish had been granted by some unimaginable force, a portal the color of a rainbow started to suck me into whatever wonderful place it was taking me to."This may be the start of a new and great life!", I screamed out was only when I saw the world that I was being pulled into did I struggle.

**Mats POV:**

****Pure was the state of mind that would describe my predicament.I was surrounded by twenty dragons that wanted to kill me. I didn't know their reasons, nor did I want to. I thought of when things had been easier before this all happened. I imagined being able to walk into the _everfree forest, _and all of the animals would sit in fear of would be great right now. I just wished That I could go somewhere else.

Just like magic, a rainbow colored portal appeared in front of me, and without hesitation, I leaped in, not knowing the consequentsis.

**Flamesinger's POV:**

It was a normal day for me. Except for the fact that I was hanging off of the edge of a cliff with a broken claws were stong, but not strong enough to lift me back onto land.I had a _very_ rough day. I had just figured out that there isn't, and never will be a way home, and now I am about to die.I wish I could go somewhere else.

Like a popping balloon, A rainbow portal appeared below me.I let go and fell in.

**Night Waves POV:**

I had no problem at all. I was just flying over ponyville.I had a career, I had friends, I had a certain pink one as my girlfriend.I had just wanted to take a nice glide over ponyville, when all of a sudden, a massive rainbow colored portal appeared in front of it was impossible to just freeze in midair, I accidentily ran into it.I had no idea what the possibilities of adventure and horror awaited me in this new place.

**Authors Note:How do you think? Good/bad? Please reveiw. the next chapter will be out as soon as physically possible.**


	2. Chapter 2

Here** is chapter .**

**Azazel's POV:**

**I woke up being beaten to a pulp by a strange kept sceaming,"I will not go down without a fight!"He then shot a lightning bolt from his fingers at wore a shocked expression on his face as if he had never had this ability I looked at him closely, I realized he was frozen.**

**I heard a voice."This guy givng you trouble,Azazel?"I realized that it was my old friend, Night Waves.I didn't remember my past,but I did remember him.I ran over to him, aking him how e used his ice ability.**

****Night Waves POV:

**"I dont know." I replied all seriousness, I had no idea how I had frozen that creature in a block of ice.I looked behind me and saw the other dragon waking up.**

**"This is gonna be fun."I said sarcastically.**

**Author's note:Sorry the wait was so long and the chapter was short,but, I'm on an old kindle.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this update took so long,I had a lot to ,Read Bahumat Crisis Core's story, Mechan Anical's stories, And any/all stories written by Flamesinger599.**

**Listen to Azazel's anger/rage/fight music:**

watch?v=pI0Kwutugeg **it rules.**

**Flamesinger's POV:**

****I woke to the sound of ice encasing something.I looked over my shoulder to see that it was a human!I had no Idea that humans could go through dimensional travel without becoming a dragon or a pony or something.I also saw a dragon and a large winged pegasus talking with each other.I stood up,but felt like I was carrying an anvil.I looked at the dragon, and he had dark, flowing energy all around him."Who are you and how did you get here?"He asked sternly.

"My name is considering your using dark magic and huge wing here is the one that I assume froze that guy,I might as well tell you that I use chaos magic."I answered back,feeling releif on my upper back as the dark spell ceased.I took in my place looked like the literal definition of a was destruction and monsters and changelings everywhere in the buildings had either collaped, or they were being burned to a crisp.I knew that this was the work of one enemy.

**Azazel's POV:**

was what everyone had called me once my dark magic had started to , being the bitch she was, boosted my power to the point where there was no more room for my soul,only dark was what fueled me,gave me the will o keep moving when I felt like I would never be accepted,even in the dragon colony.I looked behind me and saw that the ice on the creature was starting to head then broke free,making him conscious."Who are you creature?"I asked it.

"I am Mat the, I guess you could say human."He said.I thought about his words for a said that he guessed that he was this thing called a he thought that he was the most rejected by society, then he was dead wrong.I had mobs trying to kill me night and day,never letting me sleep or had no idea.

**Mat's POV:**

****I watched as the dragon thought about my words, acting as though there was something behind he spoke."I am Azazel, the dark magic using dragon with no soul."He said as if he had no feeling to give about anything.I guessed that he thought that if he acted cool, I wouldn't attack him or something like no soul was serious shit though.I asked him a question that made his expression change:

"What makes your life so bad?"As soon as I asked, I regretted asking of a sudden he was surrounded by a black aura and had a more demonic said something along the lines of the fact that he was hated for as long as he could remember, which wasn't long because he had amnesia.I kind of felt bad for him, but at the same time, angry at him for some reason.I had no idea why.

**Night Wing's POV:**

****I watched as Azazel raged at the creature in his demonic voice,screaming about how his life was about one million times harder than its' life because of never sleeping, eating,or resting at all due to everypony wanting to kill him because of his monstrous appearance and dark magic.I completely agreed that his life was harder, but becoming feral was a very rare thing for calmed down eventually as the other dragon ran up to me."What just happened?"He asked.

"Azazel can be a little 'edgy' when it comes to people complaining about there lives.I mean, the guy used to live in a 's got a pretty hard life and all, with the mobs and hatred and has literally been called the demon king because of his power and evil appearance."I calmed down and fainted from the exhaustion of using all that dark energy,leaving one black scale on the ground, and slowly regrowing a glowing red one in it's place.

**Authors note:That was chapter 3! It was longer than the others, yet only took an hour even with my slow typing!Chapter 4 out as soon as possible. WARNING:You will meet Redleaf!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy.**

**Azazel's POV**

**I soon realized a lesson that I would not soon to fuck with the living human broke free of the rest of the ice and punched me in the gut,knocking the air out of me.I flew in the air, only to find that he could jump as high as I could fly and punch me in the face.I groaned in agony as I fell to the ground."The funniest thing about this is that I am a master of death and destruction, and here I am getting my ass handed to me by a creature that has only been mentioned in legend."**

**I realized that he was actually giving me mercy.I comepletely hated mercy.T enraged me.I started to build up my dark energy.I then realized that the static charge in his hands was cancelling out my dark energy.I tried harder, chipping off some of some of my scales and replacing them with red glowing ones.**

**Mats POV**

**I punched the living shit out of the dragon until he started to turn red.I watched as he tried to summon whatever power he had to defeat me.I knew that his effort was useless.I did not tell him though.I didn't think that anyone deserved to be told they were weak after the most severe beaing of their lives.I ran to him to help him up,but he just said"Go ahead kill me.I have nothing to live for. have no memory of who am,or why evrypony hates finish me off."I was suprised. A dragon lost one battle,and now he wants to de?Intense.**

**"I don't want to kill was just the fact that I do not take shit from anybody."I told seemed to calm down a bit.I helped him to his told me about how he was treated like a monster and was driven into the everfree to live alone.I told him about all my adventures with the dragon sisters and all the others.I guess we were sort of friends second is a fight to the death,the next your friends.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter Flamesinger599:I will try to make my chapters longer.I only had short chapters because I was on a kindle, but I ,to anyone reading,If you want a character to have their own chapter,then just PM me or review.I shall now introduce Raven betrayal,who is my sisters character.**

**Raven Betrayal's POV:**

I was flying around the royal palace gardens,looking at the statues,when I saw one my old friend Azazel had carved himself.I looked in awe as I saw the statue of Luna,my mother,and Celestia, her thought that since they had never had statues in the first this was all before he had discovered his dark power.I watched him ,in he wouldn't stay told me it was because of the dark energy reanimating him, which made sense of why every time he came back, he would be a bit weaker.I wished that I could see him.

As if in a dream,a rainbow portal appeared like a sonic rainboom in front of me.I ran in not knowing what was happening.I saw the inside of the portal and felt an intense tugging sensation in my gut,as if there was a bieng inside of me, pulling me into the I blacked out from the intense pain.

**Night Waves POV:**

****I saw another rainbow colored portal appear a couple of miles away,but I didn't care.I had figured out that I had the power of ice,had frozen someone with it,and then watched it break out of the ice and beat one of my friends to a pulp.I really had no idea what was happening.I ran to the other dragon. Flamesinger,I think his name was."So how come you look so sad?"I asked him.

"I just got pulled from my second world,found out that it was possible to go through a portal without changing form,and now i'm walking with people and ponies that I don't even know.I've had a really strange day."He said back.I kind of knew where he was coming from.I mean, I am here with a dragon and a creature I had never seen before,right after I was pulled right out of my own universe.I guess today kind of sucked.

**Azazel's POV:**

****We all walked to a clearing in the everfree until it started to get dark."I think we should make a Mat are you an Omnivore,herbavore, or a carnivore?"I asked Mat, just in case I needed to hunt for more than just me and the other is hard have to find the prey,stalk it, then kill it all withou being am I?A ninja?

"Omnivore,dude."He said as if it were obvious.I ran into the forest with a large leather sack to carry was only about five minutes into hunting when I found about six badgers.'Too hard to kill'I then I had an idea.I snuck up behind the badgers, and stuffed them into the sack.

**Mat's POV:**

****We were all sitting in the clearing we found when we were ambushed by twenty me,this usually wouldn't be a problem,But all of them turned into me,new powers and a second, I thought that we were screwed.I ran up to five changelings and electrocuted them,making them immobile.I watched as Azazel came back, looking flew to th middle of the changelings,where we were surrounded."You got a plan?"I asked.

"No plan,Just a sack full of pissed off badgers."Azazel told a moment,everyone was isn't,nor will their ever be,a reason to carry around a sack of badgers.I just had no idea what to say at that very moment of highly intense akwardness,

**Flamesinger's POV:**

"Just release the damn badgers already!"I had no idea how crazy I sounded right then,or why I even said that,but it was good to get it Azazel released the badgers,I ran at A changeling and used my chaos magic to claw it's head off in a very brutal ran at a couple others, blasting them with lightning and knocking them out,while Night waves was encasing all of them in he did his job,Azazel came in and sent them all into a dark abyss,making him black out from all the strain of the attack.

After the battle,we looked like the people in movies who had just survived a zombie were covered in actually looked _better_ covered in blood,as if he were born with part of death's soul inside of just looked so evil.I wondered if he was good or if he really was the evil being that everypony had made him out to be.

**O.K. That was it! I hoped that you liked the length of this chapter slightly better than you did the length of the older !**


End file.
